


狗头狗脑

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 盾和冬变狗狗的文，接复一，乱七八糟写
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 28





	狗头狗脑

多谢这个该死的洛基，罗林斯现在一想起来总忍不住咬牙切齿。这是winter咬破他的第十双鞋了，路过的朗姆洛朝他投来了表示同情但并不打算帮忙的目光。  
“停下！”罗林斯朝winter吼了一声，winter好像听懂了似的停下了嘴，偏着头抬起来一双水汪汪的灰绿色大眼睛望着他，但罗林斯知道这事应该没完了，因为winter原本摇来摇去的尾巴垂了下来。Winter呲起了牙，喉咙里像有一台柴油发动机似的嗡鸣起来，鼻头也皱了起来。  
多亏了这个该死的洛基，winter被他变成了一只地地道道的德国黑背，并且可能由于曾经被洗脑的原因，winter现在是一只脾气暴躁、记性不好、见人就咬的狗，在罗林斯归队之前，朗姆洛的手几次差点被他咬穿。  
罗林斯想不通为什么皮尔斯要留着已经变成了狗的winter，正如他想不通为什么皮尔斯要让winter去拦洛基，甚至和洛基抢宇宙魔方。  
Winter扑了上来，咬在罗林斯的胳膊上。

复仇者们现在处在一个艰难的时刻，倒也不是说他们又面对什么敌人了，问题其实出在了他们的队长身上。  
得益于索尔那作孽的弟弟洛基。  
纽约的那一场大战本来已经将万事尘埃落定了，但是奈何洛基居然狡兔三窟，在索尔押送他去阿斯加德的途中用分身蒙骗过他的哥哥，转头逃回了地球试图抓来人质当筹码，要索尔放过他。身先士卒冲在第一线的我们的美国队长当然没能让他的阴谋得逞，扑过去挡住了他的攻击。  
这也就是复仇者基地休息厅的中间坐着一只垂头丧气的毛茸茸金色大狗的原因。  
洛基已经不知道跑到了宇宙的哪个角落去了，索尔也正在找他了，但鬼知道猴年马月才能将洛基抓回来。托尼和班纳对队长做了检查，发现队长大部分都没有什么问题，甚至嗅觉视力都要提升了不少，唯二糟糕的地方是他的外形与他降低到像普通狗狗那样的智商。  
“嗨，队长，别难过了，看我给你买了什么东西。”刚回来不不久的克林特把手掖在后面，故作神秘地问道。  
地毯上的那只金毛大狗立即抬起了头，摇着尾巴睁着水亮的蓝色大眼睛看像克林特。他听到了周围低低的笑声，但没去想是什么意思。  
克林特从背后掏出了一只蓝色的狗骨头玩具，在史蒂夫的面前晃了晃，“怎么样，喜欢吗？”  
接着所有人都听到了他们队长愤怒的吠叫与克林特几乎响彻天际的哈哈哈哈声。  
“你实在是太过分了！”托尼义正言辞地谴责道，“你怎么不买齐红白蓝呢？复仇者也不差你那点工资吧！”  
托尼的话似乎彻底激怒了他们的队长，四倍力的金毛呲着牙一跃而起朝着托尼冲过去，而托尼立即从沙发上翻了过去，唤了一声贾维斯，让他把队长房间里的那只巴基熊拿过来。哦，他们之前把这个送给队长时，史蒂夫脸上毫无波澜地，把它放在了房间里柜子的最上方，说不用再送他这种玩具了。而现在，他们变成狗狗的队长睡觉时一刻也离不开他的巴基熊，他会把它叼到复仇者们准备的狗窝里，蜷成一个球形，把他的巴基熊抱在怀里，舔上好几分钟才会安心睡觉。  
果不其然贾维斯把巴基熊扔给队长时，愤怒的史蒂夫立即安静了下来，把小熊叼在嘴里嘤嘤嘤着呜咽着，转回了自己的狗窝里。

下午出去溜队长成了克林特的任务，谁叫他白天时将史蒂夫惹得那样愤怒。史蒂夫的战斗力丝毫没有降低，甚至更甚于以往了，福瑞似乎还有着将史蒂夫编入什么警犬队里，以后复仇者出任务时将史蒂夫带上......哦，说起来史蒂夫恢复人形后的话可能不会因此而感觉到冒犯，但队长但凡有一个亲朋健在的话，绝对会从病床上爬起来用火箭弹打穿福瑞。  
克林特在电梯里遇到了朗姆洛，新任的那个特战小队队长，克林特与他见过几面，还与他合作过一次任务，对他还算眼熟。  
“嗨。”克林特扬了扬下巴朝他打了个招呼。接着他瞄到了对方手里也牵着一条狗，一只看起来格外凶猛魁梧的德牧。  
朗姆洛显然也注意到了克林特手上牵着的金毛大狗，“嗨，鹰眼？你也遛狗吗？”  
“额，是福瑞准备编入警犬队的狗，现在正在训练。你那只也是也是警犬队的吗？”  
“是的，不过也在训练，他有点凶，不太好相处，喜欢咬人。”  
克林特不动声色地离远了几分。  
“哦，对了，这几天好像没怎么见到队长。我平时好像经常见到他，他看起来挺忙的。”朗姆洛突然岔开了话题道。  
“他？他有别的任务来着。”克林特漫不经心地说道，他低头扫了一眼他们着正在现场的队长，接着愣住了。  
他们这几天一直处于自闭抑郁中的队长居然正低着头嗅着朗姆洛牵着的那只德牧的屁股。克林特拽着史蒂夫的狗绳，想要把他拉得离那只德牧远一点。  
朗姆洛当然也注意到了这个情况，有些惊恐地朝克林特说道：“你赶紧把这只金毛拉远点，winter这两天已经咬伤了四五个人了！”  
克林特听到这话之后也开始紧张了起来，如果他们的队长在他手里出了状况，那他大概得提着头回去见其他复仇者们和尼克.弗瑞了。  
但今天的史蒂夫似乎格外反常，以克林特的力气根本撼不动脚像扎了根一般的史蒂夫，他甚至亲热地在对面那只叫“winter”的狗的脖子上舔了起来。而winter没有任何动作，只是喉咙里发出了低低的喘息，像一只正在蓄力的猛兽。  
朗姆洛也开始慌张起来，压低声音朝温特训斥道：“winter！Winter！冷静下来！我们走！”  
但他的力气也完全没办法拖得动winter，winter甚至已经开始呲牙了，尾巴高高地竖起，像一只蓬开的狼牙棒。  
史蒂夫开始在winter的脸上舔了起来，而winter的喉咙里发出了奇怪的呜咽与呼噜声。克林特与朗姆洛目瞪口呆地看着他们俩。  
接着，史蒂夫抬起了一条后腿，跨在了winter的后腰上，张开嘴咬住了winter的脖子，克林特在看到史蒂夫下半身骑在了winter的身上，并且开始耸动屁股时，终于明白发生了什么事。-当然，朗姆洛也看到了他们的九头蛇最强武器、来去无踪的鬼魂杀手，此时正呜咽着在一条不知道从哪来的金毛狗身下撅起了屁股，像发情中的母狗那样好不拒绝金毛的求欢。  
“cap！！！！”“winter！！！！”斯塔克大厦的电梯里同时爆发出了一阵撕心裂肺的哀嚎。

克林特没有敢把这件事告诉任何人，这要他怎么样才能说的出口！他们的队长、史蒂夫.罗杰斯，全美的偶像、道德领袖，今天居然在斯塔克的大厦里日了狗！还是字面意思的那种！尽管他和朗姆洛在半分钟后拼尽全力拉开了这对你侬我侬的狗狗情侣，但这件糟糕透顶的事情已经发生了，克林特完全无法想象等到队长恢复原形后，自己和他的队友关系将会变成怎样，也想象不出来寇尔森如果在病床上听到了这件事会拎着多长的刀或者加特林来杀他。  
但是即使克林特没有告诉任何人这件事，其他人还是察觉到了队长的不对劲。自从那天回来之后，队长开始没日没夜地对着窗外哀嚎，声音凄怆悲惨得像是失去了此生挚爱。每当队长哀嚎一声，克林特心头的大石就沉重一分：莫非队长真的对那只德牧一见钟情了？莫非他真的拆散了一对苦命情侣？队长这么惨叫下去，其他人会不会调那天的监控啊？

朗姆洛那边，情况自然和克林特差不多，而且被狗日了听起来似乎比日了狗更糟，朗姆洛自然更加没有那个胆量告诉别人甚至于皮尔斯了。  
但不同的是，winter回来之后没有之前那么喜欢咬人了，他不再那么容易愤怒，而是喜欢坐在窗边向外眺望，性格温驯了不止一点点，让罗林斯直呼自由了万岁！  
得益于winter变得温驯了的性格，将winter编入警犬队变得容易了许多，甚至接到的第一个任务就是和复仇者们一起寻找一个具有暴力武装的贩毒集团。这个任务对于winter来说不是什么问题，朗姆洛自信满满地想道，只要winter能在这个任务中立功，他们就会在神盾局里被进一步地提拔器重，等到有一天完全转化神盾局乃至美国政府也不在话下。  
但是当朗姆洛看到黑寡妇手上牵着的那条金色的大狗时，他愣住了。

搜寻的任务进行得很顺利，武装小队与黑寡妇配合无间，成功将这个私密的贩毒集团的首脑一网打尽，一切都顺利得不像话，除了中途失踪的winter与史蒂夫。  
在任务结束后，黑寡妇与朗姆洛一起翻光了敌人的基地，但最终还是什么都没能发现。朗姆洛的举动难免会让黑寡妇生疑，她不像鹰眼那么好糊弄。于是朗姆洛便和她分头寻找，但是当他四下寻找无果后，准备去黑寡妇那里时，便看到了她牵着两只狗狗出来。  
朗姆洛搓着手准备迎上去，但她却像是没看到他似的，目不斜视地从他面前绕开，落下了轻飘飘的一句话，“我们家队长很喜欢这只黑背，我带他去陪他玩几天。”

找到队长时，娜塔莎愣在原地愣了五六秒。  
队长和那只德牧已经成结了，她眨了眨眼确定自己没看错，那只德牧的确是只雄狗，此时正趴在地上，被队长压着舔毛。  
“cap……”娜塔莎干巴巴地喊了一声。  
在德牧身上的那只金毛转回头，朝她威胁一般地低吼了一声，把身下的德牧藏得更加严实。  
娜塔莎感觉自己几乎要两眼一黑了，如果队长恢复了原样，那他该怎么样面对这段经历。  
但下一刻她打量这那只把头埋在金毛的胸口里的德牧的灰绿色眼睛时，猜到了大概。

娜塔莎带回了一条德牧，还是和队长一起被牵回来的。大家都看到了前几天自闭哀嚎的队长，现在正欢快地摇着尾巴，压着飞机耳，不时地凑到了那条德牧身边舔上两口。  
克林特也一眼认出了那只德牧，心头正发怵，那边娜塔莎便跟大家说她怀疑这只狗狗和队长有一样的遭遇。  
别的她没多说了，而是深深地望了克林特一眼。  
她把队长和德牧塞进了队长的房间里，朝其他人说道：“我们还是指望索尔赶紧找回他的弟弟吧。目前别进队长的房间，为了我们的眼睛着想。”

朗姆洛战战兢兢地朝皮尔斯汇报了winter被黑寡妇带走了的事。皮尔斯也立刻感觉出来了那只金毛的不对劲。  
“你说那只金毛狗叫什么？”  
“c…cap？”  
“美国队长现在在哪儿？！”  
“鹰眼说他出任务去了……”一个念头突然涌进了朗姆洛的脑袋里，他不可思议地张大了嘴。  
“赶紧把狗找回来！两只都是！”

略微可惜的是，朗姆洛的速度比索尔慢了一步，而自从感觉到德牧不对劲后，黑寡妇便对他有所警惕，在大厦里加强了安保。  
索尔押着带着口枷手枷的洛基回到了大厦，一阵绿光后，大家听到了队长房间里传来了两个人的惊呼声。  
大家急急忙忙地冲了进去，然后捂着眼睛退了出来。  
“我就说了吧。”娜塔莎抱着胳膊站在外边说。  
房间里的金发男人不可思议地瞪着泪眼汪汪的蓝色眼睛，一把将身下的深褐色长发男人搂进了怀里。  
朗姆洛没有得到索尔回来的消息，他在半夜时翻进了复仇者居住的楼层里。  
正好撞在了娜塔莎的枪口上。


End file.
